Christmas Cutaway
by Diego Varen
Summary: The Doctor is back, with his latest companions, Lana Corall and SOL-3 for a short Christmas scene. Please note that this story may require reading the previous story, A Museum of Time Lords. Merry Christmas everybody and enjoy your Christmas.


**

* * *

**

**Doctor** **Who**

**Christmas Cutaway**

* * *

"Now, in you go."

Lana didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether to laugh at the fact that the Doctor's so called ship looked like a blue box or the fact that a time machine couldn't be inside it.

"You can't be serious," Lana replied.

"Oh yes I can," the Doctor argued back, "Now get in the TARDIS."

Lana was annoyed to find herself being pushed into the blue box (or the TARDIS, as the Doctor called it) by the mysterious man she'd met only some days beforehand. She was about to complain when the sight that she saw in front of her was not quite what she had expected.

* * *

SOL-3 didn't know what to think. This place was strange, yet familiar. He had been hiding in here, since the truth about who Cothdorte was, was finally revealed. Whilst everyone had been trying to deal with the news, he had snuck away and found the old time and space machine that apparently belonged to a man, known only as the Doctor. In any case, there was a possible chance that he could finally achieve a life of freedom.

The only problem now was that someone was eventually going to discover SOL in this bizarre ship and whether it was the Doctor or Cothdorte, it wasn't going to be pleasant. The sooner he was discovered, the sooner the waiting game would be over.

* * *

Lana had to admit; the sight that had greeted her was quite surprising, to say the least. Instead of expecting to being stuck in a cramped, dark environment, Lana found herself in a brightly lit large room. In the middle of a room stood a mushroom like tower, which appeared to have dozens of buttons, occasional switches and other special features.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor shouted, "Oh this is brilliant! The TARDIS hasn't gone and died without me! Oh yes! Ha!"

As the Doctor shouted his head off, speeding around the room like a hyperactive child running around the centre of the room, pressing the many buttons and pulling the various switches, Lana was still trying to get over the fact that the ship was different to any other she had seen before.

"Oh it's been a long time, since I've had the thrill of the chase, the adventure!" the Doctor continued to shout.

Growing a little bit tired of hearing the Doctor yelling his never-ending excitement of being reunited with his precious ship, Lana wanted to make her presence known to him once again.

"Doctor, how is this ship…"

"Bigger on the inside than the outside?" the Doctor interrupted, "And this ship, as you so call it does have a name. It is the TARDIS. My TARDIS, the last of its kind."

Lana sighed. Whilst it was clear that the Doctor shared a bond with his TARDIS, he hadn't really answered her question, besides stating the obvious fact that it was bigger on the inside than on the outside.

"Is this an illusion?" she asked.

The Doctor looked up, an odd look on his face.

"Eh?" he asked.

"The TARDIS being bigger on the inside than on the outside?" Lana enquired.

"It's a Time Lord secret," the Doctor told her, "Now if you don't mind, I need to make sure that I get us out of here, before we get trapped into at a universe's end. And once I've done that, I'm going to take you home."

Home had been the word; Lana had been dreading the most.

* * *

SOL was glad to hear that the Doctor was in the console room. At least he wouldn't have been as angry as Cothdorte would've been, had he been forced to tell him that he'd been hiding in the various rooms of the ship.

It was time for SOL to reveal himself to the Doctor. What he didn't expect was someone else to already be in the TARDIS with the mysterious Time Lord.

* * *

"Why?" Lana asked, "Why are you going to take me home?"

The Doctor looked up for a brief moment and he looked rather grim.

"I don't want anyone else travelling with me," the Doctor told her, "The only reason I offered you a quick trip here was to take you back to where you belong."

"Maybe I don't want to go home!" Lana argued, "Did you just assume that I did?"

"Be grateful that you've got a home to go back to!" the Doctor yelled, "What about my home, eh? Mine is no longer around!"

Lana was willing to argue with the Doctor some more about the issue, but she noticed a familiar someone standing behind him.

"SOL?" she said.

The Doctor looked confused, but turned around to see the robot.

"SOL?" he repeated, "What are you doing here?"

"When you found about Cothdorte, I accidentally stumbled into this strange ship," SOL told him, "I didn't want to serve Cothdorte anymore."

That sounded familiar. Another of Cothdorte's servant had grown tired of working for him too and he had ended up bringing about his demise and the end of the universe they'd been in for some time.

"Right, well, whilst I'm annoyed that you stowed away on my ship," the Doctor began, "I'll take you to wherever you want to go. Now, since I can tell that Lana won't tell me where her time period is, I can take you first."

"The year five billion and forty, on the planet Maytarr," SOL stated.

Lana was furious. How could he possibly be living in the same time period as she had been living? Or close enough to it, since she hadn't been living on Maytarr, for a long time.

"Maytarr it is," the Doctor spoke, at work again, plotting a new destination, "Now, are you going to reveal where you're from?"

"I don't need to," Lana told him, "SOL's already told you where I'm from."

"Well, at least we've sorted that issue out," the Doctor told them, "But look on the positive side. You're both going to go home."

Lana didn't think that this was positive. She had been avoiding Maytarr for some time now and the Doctor was possibly walking into an invasion. Was it at all possible that the Malavice were still there?

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Lana said, giving in, "If only I was getting a better gift on my first trip in a time and space machine."

"This is a time and space machine?" SOL asked.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor replied happily, "TARDIS, stands for time and relative dimensions in space. And talking of gifts, this is similar to a little celebration I used to know, known as Christmas."

"What did you do?" Lana asked.

Christmas intrigued her and she had never celebrated it.

"An Earth celebration," the Doctor told her, "Your ancestors probably celebrated it, as humans used to live on Earth and you are human, aren't you?"

Lana nodded. She was more human than the Doctor would ever be, unless he was something stupid like half human or something similar.

"Well anyway, if I hadn't been trapped in Cothdorte's ship," the Doctor continued, "It would've been possible that I would've got myself involved in a Christmas invasion or some other dilemma back on Earth."

"And now, you're taking me and SOL to Maytarr?" Lana asked.

The Doctor grinned at her and he looked up at the colossal ceiling.

"And a Merry Christmas to all of you at home," he murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Lana asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor said quickly, "Just remembering an old tradition. Anyway, allons-y Alonzo!"

The Doctor patted SOL affectionately on his metal head.

"It's SOL-3 and I'm an android who doesn't have a humanoid name," he corrected.

The Doctor and Lana began to laugh. Robots didn't get these things.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" the Doctor shouted.

* * *

**The End**

* * *


End file.
